


My Beautiful Beast, A Glimpse of Everyday Life

by Easyan



Series: My Beautiful Beast One Shot (Side Stories) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Cell Phones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Lime, M/M, Masturbation, Reading, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easyan/pseuds/Easyan
Summary: Un nouvel One Shot de la série My Beautiful Beast. Vous pouvez le lire sans rien connaitre de l'histoire originale mais les lecteurs de l'histoire apprécieront sans doute 1000x plus ce qui va suivre. Jetons un petit coup d'oeil à la vie de tous les jours de notre couple favoris...L'histoire se situe environ entre le chapitre 44 et le 45 de la Saison 1 de My Beautiful Beast.HxH Lime, LevixEren.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Beautiful Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270432) by [Easyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easyan/pseuds/Easyan). 



 

****

**_Un fanart de la part de Kizzbloo, mon Honey Love! Vous trouverez plus de ses travaux sur le site https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8559988/Kizzbloo et sur le blog que nous tenons à deux!_ **

 

**_My Beautiful Beast_ **

ONE SHOT

**_ A Glimpse of Everyday Life _ **

 

Il y a des choses auxquelles on s’habitue plus ou moins vite. Et d’autres auxquelles on ne s’habitue jamais.

 

Le pire, c’est que le temps ou la fréquence auxquels ces évènements se manifestent dans nos vies n’y changent absolument rien… ils paraissent toujours aussi étranges, nouvelles eaux et surprenants à chaque fois.

 

Faire les courses avec Levi faisait sans aucun doute partie de ce genre de choses auxquelles Eren ne s’habituerait jamais.

 

Levi possédait en tout trois véhicules, la fameuse Hennessey qu’il prenait pour se rendre au travail, sa moto, qu’il enfournait pour ses trajets de tous les jours et un véhicule banal, qu’il n’utilisait que lorsqu’il comptait remplir leur frigo. Il s’agissait d’une Citroën C5 grise (et noire sur le capot) aussi confortable que passe-partout quand bien même elle était plus classe que la moyenne des modèles de voitures du voisinage.

Cette voiture rappelait un peu à Eren celle qu’avait eue Kenny le jour de leur accident. A chaque fois qu’il se forçait à monter à son bord, il avait l’impression qu’on lui enfonçait des milliers d’aiguilles dans la colonne vertébrale et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Heureusement, il était passé maître dans l’art de dissimuler ses malaises et surtout le trajet jusqu’au supermarché était maintenant moins long qu’à l’époque où ils habitaient encore dans le pavillon familial. C’était donc avec soulagement qu’il était descendu  du véhicule à la suite de Levi, sur le parking de leur grande surface préférée. Ils pouvaient y faire leur course en toute sérénité parce qu’elle n’était jamais blindée de consommateurs et proposait toujours des promotions intéressantes. C’était aussi cet endroit qu’avait choisi Carla la première fois qu’ils avaient dû renflouer les placards, après avoir emménagé à Trost.

Et depuis, ils n’avaient plus jamais changé ni d’enseigne, ni de magasin.

Eren se souvenait encore de la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rendus ici.

Levi ronchonnait (comme toujours) et Carla était excitée comme une puce d’enfin pouvoir mettre y les pieds sans être prise pour une mendiante ou une voleuse par les employés. Alors que Levi et Eren s’avançaient vers les chariots mis à la disposition des clients dès le parking, Eren se rappela qu’enfant il  adorait se tenir accroché à l’arrière de leur caddie, juché sur la barre de métal, entre les jambes de Levi alors que celui-ci suivait diligemment chacun des pas de Carla dans ces rayons. Cette scène s’était répété un nombre incalculable de fois. Sans doute les moments de toute son enfance où Eren avait été le plus heureux. Empêtré dans leur quotidien doucereux, il avait eu l’illusion qu’absolument rien de mal n’aurait pu leur arriver.

Il avait adoré se sentir aussi entouré que protégé. Presque invincible.

Une autre chose à laquelle il ne s’habituerait peut-être jamais, c’était de pouvoir (et devoir) concilier l’image du Levi adolescent de ses souvenirs, revêche et bizarrement attentionné, avec celle du Levi adulte, taquin, acerbe et aimant avec qui il vivait aujourd’hui. Un exercice déjà bien difficile à faire sans même prendre en considération son statut de légende vivante dont Eren ne se rappelait vraiment que lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient en compagnie d’étrangers.

Levi venait de s’enfoncer un bonnet sur la tête et avait posé des lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Les verres de celles-ci n’étaient que vaguement teintés, juste assez pour dissimuler un peu ses yeux et son visage et détourner l’attention des curieux. Pour une question de sécurité (s’il était vrai qu’on se faisait pas mal d’ennemis en travaillant à la Brigade d’Intervention, la cas était encore plus vrai quand on s’appelait Levi Ackermann) et pour sa tranquillité d’esprit (être une célébrité, ce n’était vraiment pas facile tous les jours) Levi s’efforçait toujours de passer dans le décor. Caddie en main, sa chevelure noire d’encre dissimulée par son bonnet, un jean, un sweat gris (c’était le seul moment où Levi portait des sweats) et une veste en jean noire, Levi ressemblait à un adolescent tout à fait banal, ou alors à la rigueur à un  très jeune adulte. Ses tenues de camouflage le rajeunissait vraiment beaucoup, mais Eren n’avait aucune envie de mourir, alors il ne le lui avouerait sans doute jamais. Si ce n’était la finesse de ses traits et le fait que rien ne pourrait jamais cacher au monde à quel point il était bien bâti, Levi aurait tout à fait pu se balader incognito sans que quiconque ne se retourne sur son passage.

De son côté, Eren avait fini par apprendre à faire la part des choses. Il essayait de ne plus tout à fait ressembler à un adolescent type et donc il n’optait pour la solution de facilité que lorsque c’était vraiment nécessaire (par exemple quand il était en retard pour le boulot ou à un rendez-vous amical). Il portait lui aussi un jean mais celui-ci était plus resserré au niveau des chevilles que celui de Levi et avait une couleur délavé. Bien qu’il n’ait toujours pas renoncé à ses bonnets fantaisistes (surtout celui avec des oreilles de chat, il lui faisait énormément penser à En), il portait divers t-shirt, pull et sous-pull pour se donner un air plus mature et travaillé. Aujourd’hui, c’était un pullover vert au col châle agrémenté de boutons pour donner un effet ‘drapé’ autour de son cou. Tout comme Levi, Eren avait un mal fou à quitter ses rangers.

C’était peut-être une sorte de déformation professionnelle, mais ils avaient toujours l’impression de devoir se tenir prêt à courir, se battre ou autre… et ces chaussures étaient tout simplement parfaites pour ce genre d’imprévus.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin sans vraiment s’adresser la parole, côte à côte.

Eren aimait d’une certaine façon, cette dynamique silencieuse. Elle lui montrait que quoiqu’il advienne, ils étaient Levi et Eren, deux personnes qui n’avaient pas toujours besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Quand bien même aux yeux du monde entier ils ne faisaient que marcher l’un à côté de l’autre, Eren pouvait sentir une sorte de chaleur qui se propageait entre eux. Comme un champ de force douillet dans lequel ils évoluaient en secret.

Levi comme pour tout ce qu’il entreprenait, se montrait aussi efficace qu’organisé lorsqu’il faisait les courses.

Avant de partir, il dressait une liste précise de ce dont ils avaient besoin, puis il organisait ladite liste selon les rayonnages du magasin. Il portait des mitaines, ne touchait quasiment rien et désinfectait les emballages une fois rentré à la maison…et il continuait pourtant d’affirmer haut et fort ne pas être un maniaque… Levi n’était pas du type à flâner dans les rayons puis à tout à coup se souvenir qu’il avait oublié tel ou tel produit sur la liste (ça, c’était plutôt le style d’Eren).

D’ailleurs quand ils achetaient quelque chose de nouveau ou d’imprévu, c’était toujours parce qu’Eren était allé vadrouiller dans un rayon et avait décidé d’emporter avec lui sa trouvaille du moment. D’aussi loin que l’adolescent s’en souvienne, à part quand le produit en question avait l’air d’être de si mauvaise qualité (et d’une provenance douteuse) qu’il pouvait provoquer des intoxications alimentaires rien qu’à la vue, Levi n’avait jamais refusé l’un de ses caprices. Ce jour-là, Eren n’en fit aucun de particulier. Il s’était contenté de remplir à nouveau sa réserve personnelle de malbouffe. Biscuits, chips, popcorn et bonbons (peu de bonbons parce qu’il trouvait ça bien trop sucré mais ne résistait l’envie d’en gober un ou deux de temps en temps).

Eren ne savait pas si c’était dû à sa condition de Shifter[1] ou si c’était tout simplement naturel, mais il avait beau manger comme dix, ni le muscle, ni le gras, ne paraissaient vouloir tenir sur son corps. Eren était toujours le même adolescent élancé et souple qu’à ses quatorze ans. S’il osait se l’avouer, son estomac devait être un gouffre sans fond. Surement la raison pour laquelle Levi n’haussait même plus un sourcil en voyant la quantité alarmante de ‘conneries’ qu’il pouvait ingurgiter en un jour.

Ils arrivèrent à la caisse sans trop perdre de temps.

Le caddie assez plein pour tenir au moins deux semaines et demie sans avoir à ‘s’infliger’ un nouveau Samedi matin dans les supermarchés. Pour tout oubli ou manque, la supérette du coin leur suffirait parfaitement. Ils patientaient depuis déjà presque cinq minutes quand Levi se souvint qu’il décida qu’il préférait acheter tout de suite une nouvelle bouteille de shampoing pour chat que de se retrouver à court. Comme il restait un client devant eux (et qu’il était plutôt leste sur ses courtes jambes) Levi décida d’aller chercher son article. A peine fut-il parti qu’un incident se produisit. Le client qui les précédait s’était mis à vertement insulter la caissière. Il était irrité par la lenteur de celle-ci quand bien même elle portait un badge annonçant clairement ‘en formation’. Il avait pris en rayon un produit sur lequel il manquait le code bar prix (c’était un peu de sa faute à lui, s’il n’avait pas été attentif et qu’elle avait dû faire appel à un collègue !) et ce fut sans doute à ses yeux la goutte d’eau qui faisait déborder le vase quand elle avait refusé de déduire de son total le montant de ses coupons de réductions : « Je suis désolée Monsieur, mais comme je vous l’ai dit, ça fait déjà deux mois que notre enseigne n’est plus partenaire de …

\- J’ai entendu ce que t’as dit la première fois, grognasse ! Vous augmentez vos fichus prix de semaines en semaines mais vous refusez d’aider votre clientèle en continuant à accepter les coupons réductions ? Vous n’êtes qu’une bande de charognards ! Que doit faire un honnête homme pour manger de nos jours, hein ? Allez, prend ce coupon, on me l’accepte d’habitude !

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Monsieur, je ne sais pas qui accepte  d’habitude mais moi je… » En un geste, il l’avait attrapée par le col et l’avait attirée vers lui en sifflant : « Pourquoi t’agis comme si tu possédais ce magasin, hein ? T’es pas plus friquée que moi au fond ! T’es qu’une caissière ! Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire de me le prendre ce fichu coupon ? Tu vois bien que je passe déjà une journée de merde… » Eren s’était habilement déplacé jusqu’à se trouver derrière l’homme. En deux trois mouvements, il lui avait saisi le poignet et tordu le bras derrière le dos. Le client acariâtre poussa un cri de douleur et ploya les genoux pour accompagner le mouvement de l’adolescent qui l’incitait à s’agenouiller d’un geste expert.   

Sous le regard un peu ébahi du vigile qui se dirigeait déjà vers eux, Eren souffla : « Si tu sais qu’elle est comme toi et qu’elle ne fait que son travail, soit un peu plus respectueux, connard. »Une fois que le vigile fut à leur hauteur, Eren s’écarta de l’homme, les bras levés en signe de bonne foi et de passivité. Le client se frottait le bras et vociférait en se redressant: « Sale petit con ! Je veux appeler les flics ! Vous êtes tous témoins de ce qu’il m’a fait ! » Eren soupira : « Je crois qu’ils sont surtout témoins du fait que vous venez de tenter d’agresser une caissière, alors que vous étiez en état d’ébriété et que j’ai dû intervenir afin d’éviter que vous ne la blessiez trop sérieusement. Je viens à peine de terminer mes études pour être Brigadier, mais je pense que même vous, vous êtes assez qualifié pour comprendre à qui la Garnison aura envie de faire passer un petit moment en cellule…enfin si vous n’êtes pas trop saoul pour saisir la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez… » L’homme bafouilla et jeta des regards incrédules vers la foule.

En réalité, l’odeur d’alcool qui s’échappait de ses lèvres était très légère. Eren avait été capable de le sentir mais personne d’autre n’aurait pu savoir que l’homme avait pu boire avant cet incident. Au fond, ce client était tout bêtement un connard de première, il n’avait pas besoin d’être dans un état second pour se montrer agressif et condescendant. Mais comme il se rappelait sans doute avoir bu (même très peu) et surtout qu’il était évident qu’Eren l’avait senti, il ne prit aucun risque. Il paya ses articles et s’enfuit sans demander son reste. Les quelques clients encore debout dans la queue applaudirent.

La caissière avait l’air assez secouée lorsqu’elle lui répondit : « Merci ! » Eren décrypta son prénom sur son badge et répondit d’un sourire : « Mais de rien, Hae-Min Na… » Avant cet instant, Eren ne l’avait pas assez bien regardée pour pouvoir déterminer si elle devait la pâleur laiteuse de sa peau au choc de son agression ou si c’était naturel. Elle était plutôt fine et petite, avait un visage poupin, de grands yeux de biches en amande, d’un noir intense et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés dans un chignon complexe. Eren reconnut immédiatement les traits caractéristiques des ‘asiatiques’ de son visage et un peu malgré lui, commença à la trouver une peu plus avenante. Son quota de sympathie pour la caissière grimpa en flèche. Elle sembla soudain sentir le caractère sincère de son sourire et le lui rendit un peu timidement. C’est pile cet instant que choisit Levi pour revenir à la caisse, sa bouteille de shampooing à la main.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qu’il avait pu louper pour qu’Eren et la caissière aient soudain l’air d’être les meilleurs amis du monde et que le reste des clients les observe avec attention.

Il releva un peu ses lunettes pour lancer un regard inquisiteur à Eren qui lui répondit d’un haussement d’épaule comme pour dire qu’il n’y était pour rien. La caissière étouffa un hoquet. C’était bien plus rare qu’on ne voulait le croire, mais elle venait sans doute de reconnaître Levi. Elle le dévisageait, incrédule. Eren lui effleura le bras pour attirer son attention. Quand il eut réussi à l’avoir, l’adolescent posa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres (les siennes pas celles de la caissière, il était peut-être tactile mais pas fou) comme pour lui indiquer de garder le secret. Elle hocha vivement de la tête et ils purent payer et quitter le magasin en toute sérénité.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Levi était capable de décliner le silence dans toutes ses nuances.

 

Et Eren le connaissait si bien qu’il était capable de décrypter chacune d’elles. Raison pour laquelle il savait que le silence qui les accompagna pendant tout le trajet retour était bougon, voire irrité. Sauf qu’Eren n’était pas vraiment sûr d’avoir un quelconque rapport avec la soudaine morosité de Levi, alors il choisit de le laisser ruminer dans son coin. Parfois, il fallait juste à Levi son petit quart d’heure de mauvaise humeur avant de se sentir complet…chercher à se l’expliquer, c’était peine perdue. Surtout que lui demander ce qui n’allait pas avait plutôt tendance à l’irriter d’avantage encore.

De son côté, Levi s’en voulait beaucoup.

Depuis le temps, il aurait sans doute dû avoir déjà compris que ses sentiments se fichaient pas mal de ce qu’il croyait savoir ou maîtriser. Ils avaient cessé de lui obéir depuis déjà un petit moment. Quasiment aussitôt qu’il s’était mis à sortir avec Eren, en réalité. Levi se surprenait à être jaloux d’un peu tout et n’importe quoi. Un fait qui le secouait plus qu’il ne voulait se l’avouer. Avant Eren, Levi aurait sans doute fait partie de cette faible quantité d’individus capables d’affirmer sans ciller, qu’ils se connaissaient bien. L’adolescent avait mis un terme brutal à toutes ses certitudes.

Plus le temps passait et plus Levi était obligé d’admettre que finalement, il ne se connaissait pas aussi bien qu’il l’avait cru.

La plupart du temps, il était incapable d’anticiper la façon dont il allait réagir mit face à l’une de ces situations tordues qu’Eren attirait comme un aimant. Voir le gosse sourire ou interagir avec une inconnue, ce n’était _définitivement_ pas une raison suffisante pour que Levi se sente aussi agacé. Et pourtant, qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être agacé en ce moment ! Etat de fait qui participait un peu plus à son énervement…Il se retrouva coincé dans une sorte de cercle vicieux de la colère avant même d’avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Comme il était jaloux, il était énervé. Le fait d’être jaloux en lui-même, l’irritait au plus haut point. Et les paroles d’Hanji qui lui revenait en boucle dans la tête à chaque fois qu’il essayait de se raisonner…ça n’aidait pas du tout : _« …Tu as le développement émotionnel d’un gamin de dix-sept ans, donc ça ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes de sortir avec un ado de cet âge… »_ Foutue Quatr’yeux et ses morales à la con. Levi n’allait sûrement pas se mettre à faire une scène à chaque fois que le gosse aura décidé de jouer le Casanova ! Et il n’allait _sûrement pas_ lui demander ce qu’il s’était passé à la caisse pendant son absence. Même s’il en mourrait d’envie….

…Il sentait le regard d’Eren lui peser dessus par intermittence, comme si l’adolescent attendait une sorte de signal invisible qui lui indiquerait que la tempête était passée….

Impossible dans ces circonstances que Levi ne se sente pas en parallèle incroyablement puérile de réagir de cette manière. S’il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même et véritablement assez mature pour ne pas se montrer jaloux, il n’aurait sans doute pas tenté d’infliger le châtiment du silence à Eren. Surtout que dans son cas, le silence n’était pas vraiment une nouvelle donnée à ajouter à l’équation. Au contraire son mutisme était habituel et il se pouvait que le gamin n’ait même pas remarqué la différence entre son silence taciturne et tous les autres.

Bizarrement, cette pensée eut le don de lui faire tomber le moral dans les talons....

Il se haïssait d’être aussi possessif.

Même si Levi luttait souvent pour ne rien en montrer, ça demeurait la réalité et surtout de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. Etait-ce parce qu’il avait toujours vécu sa vie en solitaire ? Parce qu’il finissait par perdre tout ce à quoi il avait pu tenir et tentait donc de s’accaparer (et protéger) Eren en le gardant à ses côtés ? Etait-ce pour ça que Levi avait envie de s’approprier toute l’attention de l’adolescent à chaque instant ? Pour cette raison qu’il était de plus en plus facile à troubler ?...

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, toujours en silence.

 

Un silence qui se prolongea alors qu’ils débarrassaient les courses et que Levi entreprenait de les passer sous l’eau après les avoir sommairement savonnés (sauf les fruits et légumes bien entendu) Alors qu’il rangeait les derniers produits, Levi décida qu’il était grand temps de se détacher un peu d’Eren. Comme une sorte de thérapie que sa fierté l’aiderait sans doute à suivre jusqu’au bout. Que faisait-il de son temps libre avant l’époque où cette tornade aux yeux vert n’avait pas encore foutu en l’air tous ses repères ? ….Son regard se posa sur la bibliothèque murale qui se trouvait non loin du meuble télé… Lire. Une activité qu’il appréciait encore aujourd’hui mais pour laquelle il prenait de moins en moins de temps. Une activité solitaire et absorbante. C’était parfait.

Levi saisit l’un des livres qu’il s’était promis de terminer et s’allongea tranquillement dans le canapé.

Au bout de vingt minutes, force lui était de reconnaître que bien qu’il s’agisse d’un de ses styles de roman favoris (un roman historique sur fond de stratégies militaires tordues) il avait le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur l’intrigue. Il guettait chacun des bruits de la maison et relisait au moins trois fois la même phrase avant d’en saisir le sens. Il se sentait tendu. En était couchée dans son panier et dormait à poings fermés. Eren l’avait abandonné dans la cuisine près d’une demi-heure plus tôt et s’était rendu dans sa chambre pour faire le-ciel-savait-quoi… Levi aurait sans doute dû se contraindre à juste ignorer son sentiment grandissant de curiosité mais il s’apprêtait plutôt à l’appeler pour lui demander ce qu’il fabriquait quand l’adolescent débarqua dans le salon, une couverture et un bouquin à la main.

Eren s’était stoppé devant le canapé et Levi s’était senti plus qu’agacer lorsqu’il avait constaté que non seulement toute son attention lui était déjà acquise mais qu’en plus son traitre de corps se tendait naturellement vers l’adolescent... Oublieux de l’émoi dans lequel il se trouvait, Eren déclara : « J’étais en train d’y penser dans ma chambre, mais …en fait, c’est limite mythique qu’on se retrouve là, tous les deux, en repos et libre comme l’air, au même moment ! Alors autant en profiter ! » Levi haussa un sourcil. Mais sans attendre qu’il ne lui demande d’expliciter sa parole, l’adolescent lui écarta les jambes et s’installa entre elles, son dos venant nonchalamment se poser contre son torse. Levi sentit chacun des muscles d’Eren se détendre avant qu’il ne soupire d’aise. Une vague de consternation lui étreignit le cœur quand il se rendit compte que ses muscles à lui aussi venait d’enfin se détendre à son contact…

Mais comment était-il censé se sevrer si le gamin rendait sa dépendance aussi facile à vivre ?

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Ils avaient lu en toute quiétude pendant au moins une heure.

 

Au bout d’un certain moment Eren avait fini par légèrement piquer du nez alors que la main de Levi lui caressait lascivement la peau du crâne et jouait avec ses cheveux, mèche par mèche (Levi ne savait même pas quand elle avait fini par arriver là, cette maudite main…) Ce fut la sonnerie du portable d’Eren qui les sortit un peu de leur bulle. L’adolescent répondit en grognant : « Allô ?...

\- _Hoodie ? J’ai l’impression que ça fait un siècle qu’on ne t’a pas vu ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?_  » Eren était si proche que Levi pouvait entendre aussi bien que lui tout ce que disait son interlocuteur. Visiblement, il s’agissait de Taylor…Eren souffla, encore un peu groggy alors que Levi continuait de lui effleurer le cuir chevelu de ses ongles proprement coupés : « Oui, je sais, désolé mon vieux. Mais je vais bien. Et toi ?

\- _Bien…même si ma dernière audition a été un vrai fiasco…_

 _-_ Oh ! Désolé pour toi, je t’aiderais à en trouver une autre, il ne faut pas baisser les bras…

- _C’est sympa…et si tu venais plutôt nous rendre visite aujourd’hui ? J’ai envie de créer une nouvelle chorée et je suis vraiment plus productif quand t’es dans les parages… »_ La voix amusée d’une fille intervint : «  _Nan mais qu’est-ce que t’iras pas inventer Taylor ? Dit-lui carrément que tu veux le voir et c’est tout !_

 _\- Ta gueule Corrie !_  » La voix de Taylor paraissait aussi embarrassée qu’irriter. Levi fronça les sourcils et posa la tête au sommet de celle d’Eren avant de fourrer son nez dans sa chevelure. L’adolescent se renfonça plus confortablement entre les bras que son compagnon venait de refermer autour de lui : « Désolé, mais je suis vraiment trop bien chez moi, là ! J’ai juste envie de pioncer…peut-être une prochaine fois ?

\- _Pioncer ? T’es sérieux là ? Tu préfères dormir que de venir nous voir ? T’abuse ! On ne se voit quasiment plus depuis que tu bosses au café ! Tu sais bien que c’est moins drôle quand t’es pas là. J’ai déjà au moins deux enchaînements que j’aimerais t’apprendre et puis il faut encore qu’on prenne notre revanche sur la Team de basket de la cité des Chums….tu me manques, enfin je veux dire tu manques à toute l’équipe… »_ Ce fut sans doute la tirade de trop. Alors qu’Eren paraissait encore chercher ses mots, les muscles tendus sous l’effet des reproches qui lui étaient faits, Levi se vit saisir son portable et répondre : « Il a dit qu’il était occupé, lâche l’affaire, morveux. »… avant de raccrocher.

Il s’écoula un certain laps de temps avant qu’aucun d’eux ne réagissent à ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Levi était effaré d’avoir encore une fois agit avant même d’y avoir pensé. Mais il était sans doute bien plus agacé du fait qu’Eren puisse laisser _un ami_ lui faire des remontrances parce qu’il _lui manquait_. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette conversation de toutes les manières ? Taylor se prenait-il pour une sorte de petit ami délaissé ?... De son côté, Eren était surtout estomaqué : « Levi…t’as conscience que c’était _super malpoli_ de faire ça ?… » Levi répliqua, légèrement plus acerbe qu’il ne l’aurait voulu : « Et toi, t’as conscience qu’il te parlait plus comme un _amant en manque_ que comme un _pote_  ? » Eren gigota entre ses bras et rétorqua : « Figures-toi que le manque, la jalousie et la possessivité ça existe aussi dans les _relations purement amicales_  !

 _-_ Les limites et toi, ça fait cinq. T’es incapable de voir quand est-ce que tu passes la frontière… » Eren se contenta de grogner : « Rends-moi mon portable ! » Comme il lui était impossible de lutter dans cette position, l’adolescent se retrouva très vite à califourchon sur Levi à essayer de récupérer son bien. Mais son partenaire ne cessait d’éloigner le portable en levant le bras au-dessus de sa tête. Quand il comprit qu’il n’allait pas arriver à ses fins de cette manière, Eren se stoppa, plongea les yeux dans le lagon bleu-acier de Levi et se pencha avec résolution pour l’embrasser langoureusement. Tout d’abord surpris par son initiative, celui-ci finit pourtant par succomber et se laisser embrasser sans résister.

Eren en profita pour glisser la main le long de son bras sans le toucher et récupérer son portable. Une fois l’objet en main, il mit un terme à leur baiser et retrouva triomphalement leur position initiale. Il avait pris l’habitude de plus ou moins ignorer les papillons qui lui retournaient l’estomac quand ils s’embrassaient, se touchaient ou autres. S’il n’avait pas appris à faire taire sa nervosité et ses explosions d’émotions à chacune de leurs interactions ‘amoureuses’, Eren serait sans doute encore coincé au stade où il était incapable de regarder Levi droit dans les yeux sans rougir à chaque fois qu’il se souvenait qu’ils étaient _en couple_ …

Autant dire qu’il en tiendrait une sacrée couche.

Il déclara, tout en faisant tout à fait exprès d’ignorer le regard que Levi faisait peser sur sa nuque : « J’appelle juste pour m’excuser ! » Taylor décrocha presque immédiatement : _« Allô ? Hoodie ?! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? C’était qui ?_

 _-_ Oui, c’est moi ! Désolé pour ça ! Mon frangin a perdu patience, je suis censé passer une aprèm tranquille en famille, lui et moi, on se voit encore moins souvent que toi et moi, tu te rends compte ? Du coup je me suis dit qu’il était temps de lui accorder un peu de mon temps… » Eren était en plein dans sa phrase lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres de Levi se poser à la base de sa nuque. L’une de ses mains venait de lui glisser sous le t-shirt et remontait sensuellement le chemin vers son torse. Eren frissonna : « …et donc que c’était une bonne idée de passer l’après-midi avec lui, histoire de me rattraper…

\- _Ah…je vois. Ca ne doit pas être facile d’être le frère du Caporal tous les jours… »_ Et encore ! Taylor ne voyait que la partie visible de l’iceberg ! Levi pouvait être si énervant et tellement....Eren lui agrippa la main alors qu’il refermait les doigts autour de son téton.

Sa respiration manqua le coche et il siffla doucement en essayant de ne pas être entendu par le combiné du téléphone : « Levi ! Arrête ! A quoi tu joues ?! » Mais loin de l’écouter, Levi entreprit de descendre sa seconde main le long de son ventre pour aller titiller l’élastique de son jogging. Comme il n’avait qu’une main de libre (l’autre étant occupée à tenir son portable) Eren devait très vite faire un choix, empêcher Levi d’agir sur son torse ou plus bas ? Le choix était vite fait. Sa seconde main descendit stopper celle qui titillait déjà l’élastique de son boxer. Eren entendit Levi ricaner alors qu’enfin libre, ses doigts commençaient à s’enrouler autour de son bout de chair tendu. Ses lèvres et sa langue s’ajoutèrent très vite au tableau en venant suçoter et léchouiller la peau du cou de l’adolescent.

Très vite Eren eut le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur ce que disait Taylor : « … _et du coup mon petit frère a finalement décidé d’aller à l’école mais là-bas pratiquement aucun prof ne pense que ses élèves pourront dépasser le niveau collège, tu vois. Ils pensent déjà que c’est un miracle quand ils arrivent à nous apprendre à lire… »_ Eren poussa malgré lui un grognement de frustration quand Levi cessa de torturer son téton pour passer au suivant. Un rituel qui au départ lui faisait _extrêmement_ bizarre et qui pourtant avait peu à peu commencé à faire partie intégrante de leurs préliminaires.

L’adolescent n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir être sensible de cette zone avant que Levi ne se décide à la parcourir de ses doigts régulièrement. Même après avoir regardé plusieurs porno dans lesquels les tétons paraissaient jouer un rôle primordial pour exciter l’un ou l’autre des acteurs, Eren avait surtout l’impression que c’était du sur joué, une sorte de rappel hétéro sur l’importance d’avoir une belle poitrine à malaxer…

Il était bien obligé d’admettre qu’il avait eu tort.

Il haletait alors que Levi entreprenait un énième suçon sur le côté de sa gorge. Taylor demanda soudain : «  _Hey, tu m’écoutes ? »_ Eren papillonna, se rendant soudain compte qu’il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses de Levi. Il adorait et détestait à la fois le fait que celui-ci soit capable en quelques effleurements de le faire perdre la tête. Il rougit à l’idée qu’il aurait pu finir par faire bien plus qu’avoir la respiration saccadée si ça avait continué. D’autant plus qu’il avait déjà cessé malgré lui de retenir la seconde main de Levi et que celui-ci en avait profité pour dangereusement descendre vers le bas.

Lorsque les doigts de Levi se refermèrent fermement sur le muscle à l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Il pressa une puis deux fois l’endroit de sa main brûlante et Eren comprit qu’il avait tout intérêt à raccrocher et très vite… : « …Je suis désolé Taylor, je te promets de rappeler plus tard mais là je… » Eren se mordit la lèvre alors que la main de Levi soulevait le rebord de son boxer pour caresser ses parties génitales du bout des doigts… : « …je dois raccrocher. » Il avait fini sa phrase de façon précipitée, le souffle court. Un détail qui n’échappa pas à son interlocuteur bien qu’il soit loin d’en saisir les raisons :  _« Est-ce que ça va ? »_ La langue de Levi lui remonta le long du cou et ses dents vinrent lui titiller le lobe d’oreille. Eren grogna, les joues enflammées puis répondit : « Très bien…je te rappelle, promis. Allez, bye. » Taylor abdiqua sur un ton boudeur: « _Ok. A plus tard… »_ Aussitôt qu’il eut raccroché, Eren eut à peine le temps de s’insurger du comportement de Levi que celui glissait les doigts dans son caleçon.

Il lui saisit l’entrejambe et un frisson plus violent le secoua des pieds à la tête. Sans perdre une minute, Levi commença à effleurer le sommet de sa verge tendue du bout des doigts. Eren grogna de plus bel et tenta de se replier sur lui-même comme s’il cherchait à contenir les vagues de plaisir qui lui assaillaient les reins. Quand il fut suffisamment lubrifié de liquide pré séminal Levi le prit complètement en main et intima à son poignet un brusque mouvement de va-et-vient. Eren arqua le dos et un gémissement grondant lui échappa des lèvres. Levi se servit de son autre main pour lui saisir le visage et lui rejeter un peu plus la tête en arrière. Une fois ses lèvres à sa portée, il l’embrassa passionnément.

Dans cette position, Eren avait l’impression que Levi l’étranglait à moitié. Il avait du mal à respirer. C’était inconfortable mais bizarrement excitant. Ça lui donnait la sensation d’être dominé de haut, un peu à la merci d’une volonté capricieuse qui d’une minute à l’autre pouvait choisir de lui prendre la vie ou de l’envoyer caresser le septième ciel… Le rythme de Levi était sciemment erratique. Tantôt rapide, tantôt lent et langoureux, il jouait avec ses attentes et devait se délecter intérieurement de ses gémissements plaintifs. Au bout d’un certain temps cependant, la tension accumulée dans son entrejambe était telle, qu’un simple contact suffirait à le faire jouir. Eren tremblait comme une feuille lorsqu’il gémit entre ses lèvres : « Levi je…je vais… » La main de son amant se referma brusquement autour de sa verge et s’agita d’un dernier et puissant soubresaut. Eren sentit tous ses muscles se crisper alors qu’il se dévidait, dans un râle étouffé dans la paume brûlante qui l’enserrait.

Le cœur battant, la tête vidée de toutes pensées, Eren se laissa retomber contre le torse de Levi alors que celui-ci se penchait légèrement pour saisir un mouchoir dans la boîte qui trônait au centre de leur table basse, juste à côté des télécommandes. Même si l’expérience avait été géniale, Eren savait qu’il aurait dû en vouloir à Levi de toujours faire comme bon lui semblait…le soucis c’était qu’il n’était que trop bien conscient du sentiment qui avait dû pousser son partenaire à réagir de cette façon et qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver ça aussi adorable qu’attendrissant.

Eren ne pourrait sans doute jamais s’habituer à ça non plus…

La jalousie de Levi.

Le simple fait de _pouvoir_ le rendre jaloux.

De pouvoir le faire sortir de sa zone de confort, insensible et impassible, pour le rendre boudeur, possessif ou imprudent….

Tout ce qu’il n’était pas habituellement….

Même si après tout, ce n’était que partie remise, puisque Levi avait lui aussi le pouvoir de le changer.

Levi le rendait timide, presque docile et prudent…

Aussi, bien qu’Eren ait réellement voulu se rattraper en rappelant Taylor et que Levi ait tout gâché (et failli l’humilier à vie) il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à lui en vouloir. Pas quand d’un seul coup d’œil il pouvait se rendre compte d’à quel point sa propre réaction face à sa jalousie désarçonnait encore Levi. Voilà pourquoi, au lieu de débuter une dispute stérile et au fond pas si nécessaire que ça, Eren choisit de se tourner pour se retrouver allonger de tout son long contre Levi. Il glissa la tête au creux du cou de son amant et eut la satisfaction de voir les poils le long de sa nuque s’hérisser au contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

Chacune des réactions qu’Eren parvenait à arracher à Levi lui faisait l’effet d’une victoire personnel contre le reste du monde…

L’adolescent l’embrassa doucement avant de lui souffler à l’oreille : « Tu es un irrécupérable gnome jaloux et possessif….

\- Ne m’appelle pas gnome, gamin. Hanji ne doit sa survie qu’au fait qu’elle me soit encore utile au boulot, je ne voudrais avoir à te tuer… » Le fait qu’il ne nie absolument pas le reste de son affirmation fit sourire Eren. Il lui déposa une pluie de baisers le long du cou puis des clavicules et enfin reposa la tête contre son cœur battant. Levi finit par l’enlacer comme si de rien n’était et ils ignorèrent tous les deux leurs téléphones portables pour le reste de l’après-midi.

Il y a des choses auxquelles on s’habitue plus ou moins vite.

Et d’autres auxquelles on ne s’habitue jamais.

Le pire, c’est que le temps ou la fréquence auxquels ces évènements se manifestent dans nos vies n’y changent absolument rien…ils paraissent toujours aussi étranges, nouvelles eaux et surprenants à chaque fois.

Pourtant la douce musique de leurs cœurs battant à l’unisson, la chaleur partagée de leurs deux corps pressés l’un contre l’autre, leurs odeurs entrelacées dans la quiétude de leur appartement…tout ça, c’était des choses auxquelles Eren n’auraient pu renoncer pour tout l’or du monde.

Un sentiment de plénitude total duquel il voulait faire son quotidien. Qu’il voulait pouvoir vivre encore et encore, sans s’inquiéter du lendemain.

 

[1] Un Shifter est une sorte de ‘mutant’ partageant l’ADN d’une très ancienne créature, un Ethéré. Il est capable de guérir, de se transformer et possède des capacités physiques hors normes (pour le peu qu’en sait Eren). Comme la force, la longévité, la vitesse…


End file.
